One approach to reducing vehicle weight in automotive design is with aluminum intensive vehicles (AIVs). AIVs have often been based on the unibody design of steel vehicle architectures, which are assemblies of stamped sheet components. Automotive AIV design has focused primarily on the 5xxx and 6xxx series aluminum sheet, as they can be shaped and processed by methods consistent with those already used in automotive manufacturing of steel sheet (e.g., sheet stamping, automated assembly, paint process). These alloys may have strengths equivalent to the mild steel sheet generally used in steel vehicle platforms. The 6xxx series aluminum alloys may experience improved mechanical strength properties when certain heat treatment processes are performed. Aluminum-zinc alloys of the 7xxx series may achieve yield strengths similar to those of high strength steels, if they are age hardened. However, 7xxx series alloys may be received in a variety of tempers, some of which may be difficult to process and require further heat treatment before the age hardening process.